wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Engel
Engel is a rare example of luckier Case 53 in the new world. Personality Sveta described Engel as beautiful inside and out, and very opinionated.Black 13.8 Egg described her more like a force of nature. Engel can come off as somewhat callous, tactless or self-indulgent,Black 13.10 those behaviors, likely, were not unlearned due to social effects of her power. Relationships Sveta Engel and Sveta had a very strong relationship in the past. However, in the present day, Engel dislikes Sveta as a result of her past actions.“I loved you,” Engel said, behind Sveta. Sveta straightened, turning around. “I love all of my brothers and sisters, but I loved you in particular.” Present tense, then past tense. “I will always cherish my memories of the company you provided me in darker days. You helped me find optimism and a brighter outlook in lonely days. Without that girl from the hospital, I would not be out and about today, chasing my dreams.” “We could still talk.” “No.” I saw the pain in Sveta’s face. No response came to her lips. “Why the hell not? You’re being asinine about this whole thing,” I told Engel. “I am grieving my friend Sveta,” Engel said. “It is easier to move on without reminders.” “I’m still here.” “You are,” Engel said, and her voice was accented more as she said it, still warm and an eerie, discomfiting kaleidoscope of pleasant sensations. “But she isn’t. And I will forever miss her.” - Excerpt from Black 13.10 Egg Engel and Egg have a brother-sister sort of relationship.It was interesting, seeing the interplay between him, her, and Scraping. He came off like the moody kid brother, her as the wiser, warmer older sister, and Scraping… was the referee? He reined in, chided, warned, and otherwise stayed out of it. - Excerpt from Black 13.10 Egg, however, has mixed feelings about her - simultaneously being grateful for her soothing companionship and material help, while not considering her truly reliable.“You have Engel, right?” “She’s not someone you count on, unless you’re counting on her to be there. You hitch yourself to her and she brings you along while going this way or that.” ... It was sheer luck he’d found Engel, in those first few months when there weren’t really phones and internet. He’d been so lonely in the aftermath that he would have latched onto anyone. Weeks and months without talking to anyone. ... Seeing Engel on the approach soothed, and unwound some of the more intense frustrations and darker thoughts. She was, just by being near, a warm bath on a cold day, a delicious meal when he felt starved, a hug when he couldn’t remember ever having a good hug. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.a Appearance Engel has hair that glows like light is shining from within each individual strand, and has skin that is textured in a way that only shows when light catches the edges of it.Engel was… it was hard to frame it, even. Her hair glowed like a light shone from within every strand, and her skin was textured with a pattern that only showed where the light caught the edges of her face, but that was the smallest part of it. - Excerpt from Black 13.10Engel was radiance, skin with fine fractal patterns etched onto it, like frost on a car that could only be seen from certain angles, her hair strands glowing in rainbow shimmers. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.a Abilities and Powers Engel has a permanent master-aura, that forces anybody perceiving her into intense pleasurable synesthesia and somewhat infatuated state.When my eye moved over the lines of her face, I could taste sunshine at the back of my tongue, and feel a faint, pleasing vibrating song through my bones, like I was sitting in a massage chair that got to the core of me and played music through it. The sensations were full-body and varied, but always pleasing. - Excerpt from Black 13.10Engel raised her voice, which raised the intensity of the sensations – touch, smell, taste, and shifts in my vision, that made the world pulse with added life and detail, contrasts and textures, like the world was a masterwork painting. - Excerpt from Black 13.10 This can be an issue for people who have traumas related to these feelings.“You do not have to look at me if it’s hard,” she told me. “I won’t be offended. I looked away, nodding. “It’s not because you’re a case fifty-three, it’s because-” “Of my power. Yes,” she said. She’d lowered her voice, which helped. “Often it is people who have been through things who have trouble with me.” - Excerpt from Black 13.10 It partially affects technology,She reached into her pocket for her phone. Edges of the phone had distorted to have an oil-slick shimmer where her hand touched it most often. - Excerpt from Black 13.10 and can be transferred through cameras in weakened form.To Engel, still. Even filtered through a screen, the image left me with a feeling running up and down my arms that made me feel like I was smelling a hothouse’s worth of exotic flowers. A caress at the face, a taste at the back of the mouth, like Anelace’s sweat had tasted." - Excerpt from Sundown 17.7 Engel also has a unique vision, that reveals things in the darkness but limits her ability to see things in light.“Engel went to Teacher for help. She saw his organization, and had a sense of what he was building. Her unique vision reveals things in darkness and limits her ability to see things in light, and she saw enough hidden things to make her wary. He has a building larger than some cities, and he’s filling it. The lower floors were crowded enough that things had to be shuffled around and moved to keep her from seeing them, but she still saw them.” - Excerpt from Black 13.9 History Background Engel was experimented on by Cauldron, and turned into a Case 53 as a result. Engel almost joined the Irregulars, but did not because life got in the way.“Engel almost joined the Irregulars,” Sveta said. “She wanted to focus on real life things, friends, family. Stuff she worked hard to get. Then when she was ready, we- travel and getting her from where she was to us became hard. It never lined up, and then she found other things she wanted to do. Egg did join, but more as a tagalong or mascot, too young to do anything big.” - Excerpt from Black 13.9 She worked with Faultline’s Crew at least once. They did not get along. “We’ve teamed up before,” Newter said. “Synergy in powers, no synergy in anything else.” “Your boss is a pain in my ass,” Engel said. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.a Post-Gold Morning Adopted Egg some months after the event. At some point, Engel went to Teacher for help, but her unique vision revealed enough things that made her wary. Later, a young prisoner warned her off, which convinced her to leave for good.Interlude 13.x Post-Time Bubble Pop Engel started working with Semiramis, alongside Egg and Scraping. Originally, the plan was for them to normalize Case 53s in media, with Engel in particular to film a sex scene for a show; the first ever mainstream sex scene with a Case 53. However, this deal was disrupted when Teacher subtly clued her into the fact that Big Picture was involved. These events lead to Victoria, Tattletale, and Sveta seeking her out for information on Teacher. As consequence, she had to be hidden in Wardens Bunker to evade Teachers attention.Breaking 14.2 Post-Attack on Teacher Sveta brought her alongside Egg to Shin during the second crisis to bribe Chris Elman into letting heroes inside his lab. While there Engel accidentally seduced Dot, and annoyed the shit out of the Red Queen.Sundown 17.7 The Ice Breaks Together with Egg she attended emergency power testing of Case 53s, arranged by The Wardens to see if any of them could be useful in the fight against the Titans.Infrared 19.a She later joined the direct fighting and went along with other C53s against Titan Fortuna.Infrared 19.3 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Case 53s Category:Master Category:Rogues Category:Ward Characters